


Seasonal Spider Instincts

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: Peter Parker reacts to different seasons the same way spiders do- too bad spiders are disgusted by a lot of things.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 459
Collections: MCU Stories





	1. Spring

Steve was walking down a dirt road. It was away from the loud city of New York with lots of vegetation. He was enjoying the wind in his face and the dew from the trees and absolutely everything. Too bad the other Avengers weren't.

Clint, Sam, Rhodey, and Tony were dragging their feet as sweat poured from them like they invented the word perspiration. Thor was walking with Bruce, who was wearing shorts, his glasses, a backpack, and was slightly sweaty but was otherwise trying to have a good time. Thor wasn't exasperated at all and was questioning why they were even out there. Natasha was holding up fine, despite wearing a black t-shirt with matching capris. She was walking next to an annoyed Bucky, whose hair was tied up in a small and messy ponytail. The only one who seemed to enjoy this nature outing as much as Steve was an overjoyed Peter Parker with jeans and a baggy t-shirt that had the Spiderman logo on it.

They kept walking down the road until Peter stopped moving. The group walked on without him. It only took a few seconds for Tony to pause and turn around, "You coming, Underoos?"

The rest of the group turned around to find Peter holding his nose with watery eyes. Tony worriedly walked towards him, "Kid, what's the matter?"

The other Avengers were also getting worried and started to crowd around. Then Bruce had an idea.

He took a quick glance around before he spotted it and mentally slapped himself for not thinking about it. He pulled them from the ground and gently tossed them at Peter. The boy hissed as he scattered away into a nearby tree.

Tony looked down to see what the problem was and facepalmed himself.

Spring Onions.

Bruce mentioned behind him, "Spiders hate onions."

Clint started grinning at the thoughts of all the pranks he could do while Natasha started to elbow him. 

It took the strength of both Sam and Bucky with the talking of Steve to get him down from the tree, though he still wasn't too happy about it.

Peter refused to touch the ground and tried to run away at any patch of wild onions. Sam and Bucky sighed as they each took an arm and carried him for the rest of the walk.


	2. Summer

It was a very hot and humid day, very different from the average New York weather.

Tony laid shirtless on one of his couches with two small fans blowing on him. He grunted from under his arm, which was laying across his face as he heard the elevator door open. A sweating Sam and Steve drug their way into the room. They made their way to the bar. Sam collapsed on white a bar stool as Steve started making cups of ice water. Sam looked over at Tony, "That was a disaster."

Tony nodded, "Too hot."

Clint and Natasha walked in just as Tony said that. "And full of bugs too," Clint complained as Natasha swatted his scratching arms.

The elevator opened up again to release Bruce, who was wearing a purple t-shirt, khaki shorts, and drinking an iced tea. He cheerfully waved at everyone as he walked in, heading toward the freezer to get more ice.

Tony sat up in shock and looked at him like he was the 8th wonder of the world, "How can you be so cheerful in weather like this!?!"

Bruce shrugged, "I'm just prepared, I guess. By the way, isn't Peter here? Where is he?"

"Having a video chat with his friends," Tony responded, "He'll probably come down here when he's done."

Bruce asked, "How can you tell?"

Clint pointed toward the fridge, "Because the food's in here, and that kid eats more than Cap."

Bruce nodded, "Alright, fair enough."

Steve handed Sam his glass, "Does anyone want to go swimming later?"

Natasha responded immediately, "Yes please!"

FRIDAY mentioned from above, "Peter is looking for you, Sir."

Tony waved his hand, "Just tell him I'm watching TV."

Sam and Steve drank their water as Clint started making his way for his own drink. Tony sat up as he heard plats of bare skin hitting metal. He looked at the hallway, only to arch an eyebrow as he saw no one there. Peter stuck his head out from the ceiling, "Hello Mr. Stark!"

Tony sucked in a breath, "Dang it kid! Don't scare me like that!"

Peter jumped off, did a flip, and landed on his feet, "Sorry Mr. Stark!"

Clint nodded at him, "T-shirt and jeans?"

"Yup!" Peter responded, "No one is doing crimes in this heat! No need for Spiderman today."

They all went back to their own businesses. Peter inched his way over to Tony until he stopped midway. His eyes watered and he started to back away. 

Bruce tried to walk up to Peter with his own glass of water, "Peter? What's the matter?"

Peter continued to back away. He panicked as he ended up touching a wall. Bruce tried to get closer, "Peter!"

Everyone watched as Peter's feet stuck to the wall. He turned around and crawled up it. He scurried around as the others started to try to catch him. After Bruce was as far away from the original doorway much as possible. Peter jumped at the chance and crawled away.

Tony huffed, "What was that!?!"

They all looked at Bruce for answers. His face looked absolutely puzzled and guilty until realization dawned on him. "Of course!" He exclaimed, "My bug repellant!"

Clint was ticked, "Repellant!?!"

"Yeah," he explained, "I wore extra-strength bug repellant. Keeps away, ants, fleas, ticks, mosquitos, and-"

"-Spiders." They all interrupted.

Bruce nodded, "Yup."

They all shook their heads, minds already full of the pranks they would pull.


	3. Fall

A cool chill had swept through New York as it braced for the autumn season. Peter was walking toward the Avengers Tower. He normally would have had Happy drive him, but he had gone to a cheap Radioshack for parts for him to tinker with, and the Radioshack happened to be close to the tower. He walked into the large red tower with a white plastic bag and was immediately hit with an awful odor. His eyes watered at the stench. He coughed as he headed toward the elevator. With his elbow covering his mouth, he entered and told FRIDAY, "Avengers level, please."

She responded, "Of course, Peter. May I ask why you are covering your face? Are you sick?"

Peter shook his head, "No, I just smelled something awful on the way here."

He entered the living room and haphazardly tossed his bag on a couch. He immediately went to the training room. He was already wearing his web-shooters because, for some unknown reason, he was just itching to use them. He entered the room to find it empty. Peter smiled a devious smile. He didn't even bother changing into his suit, he just shot up into the rafters and took off.

Hours later, Peter emerged covered in sweat. He had gone through three web cartridges, but it was worth it. He walked back into the living room to find Bruce watching a documentary about whales. They waved at each other as Peter passed by on his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Tony and Pepper were drinking hot chocolate. Peter's eyes started to water as he smelled that wretched stench again. Tony turned toward Peter, "You want some? It's cinnamon~"

Pepper nodded, "Perfect for the fall season. I even added cinnamon air fresheners for the employees."

Peter coughed out, "No thank you."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

At that moment, a furious Bucky ran into the kitchen. Steve soon followed, trying to calm him down. Bucky pointed at Peter, "Alright Spider-boy! You better start explaining!"

Steve said, "Calm down Buck. I'm sure he didn't mean-"

He interrupted, "Not now Steve!"

Tony asked as he took a step closer to them, and in turn brought his cinnamon-spiced drink closer to Peter, "What's going on?"

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He drove toward a small trash can and puked his guts out. Needless to say, the others were shocked. Bruce paused his movie after he heard the heaving. He popped his head in, "Everything alright?"

Peter shook his head, his hair swaying in front of him. Steve tried to explain, "Bucky just wanted to know why he left webbing all over the training room when he got sick."

Bruce asked, "He did what now?"

Bucky nodded, "There are spider webs everywhere. It looks like winter."

Bruce nodded as he smelled the air. He pointed to Tony's drink, "Is that cinnamon?"

Tony looked down at it, "Yeah?"

All eyes, except for Peter's who was staring in a trash can, stared at Bruce as he started laughing. He choked out, "Spiders HATE cinnamon!"

Pepper quietly took her and Tony's drinks and poured them down the kitchen sink. FRIDAY mentioned above, "Peter said that there was an awful odor when he entered the building. It is possible it has caused him to feel nauseous."

When Bruce calmed down, he said, "And the extra webbing can be due to the season. During the fall, spiders make a ton of webs for mating and laying eggs."

All eyes turned to Peter. Tony had a huge stupid grin on his face. Pepper seemed to read his mind and elbowed him in the ribs. Steve walked over to Peter, "Come on, son. If you help us clean off those webs, you can train with me and Buck."

Peter nodded as he got up from the trash. Steve let him rinse out his mouth first before they left. Bruce bagged the trash, "Him training is probably one of the best things he can do right now."

Tony added, "Keeps him distracted from being horny."

Bruce shrugged, "Honestly, yeah, that's about right. If he isn't now, he probably will be later."

Pepper nodded, "Now I have to change all the air fresheners again."

Bruce walked away with the bag as Pepper headed toward the elevator.


	4. Winter

May Parker was minding her own business, sitting on her couch watching tv while stirring her coffee with a peppermint stick, when she heard a knocking on her door.

She licked her mint and sat her coffee mug down on her coffee table. She opened the door to find a Mister Tony Stark wearing a Santa hat. Happy was behind him holding two colorful boxes. May crossed her arm, "Mr. Stark. How may I help you?"

Tony grinned, "Right now I'm Santa Stark, and I brought you guys gifts!"

May sighed, "Alright. Come in."

Tony happily waltzed in. Happy walked over and placed the two boxes by her coffee. Tony grinned even wider, "Let's get the kid in here!"

May shook her head, "Good luck with that. He's been sleeping all week. Sometimes I go in there to check on him, and he's asleep on the floor!"

He scratched his hairy chin in thought, "We could have Pete over."

May responded, "He's supposed to be on vacation."

Tony nodded, "I know, but it'll get him up and moving. 'Sides, I'm sure he's messing up his sleep schedule."

May sighed again, knowing he was right, "Fine, but he has to stay home on Christmas."

Tony agreed.

The next day, Peter was standing in a lab and was using a mini-screwdriver on a circuit board. Tony was nearby with his own project. ACDC blasted through the lab. The music turned down as the door opened to reveal Pepper with her hands on her hips. Tony only took one glance at her before he said, "Come on kid. If Pepper is making me go to bed, then you do too."

Peter put his green square of technology down on the table. Pepper grabbed Tony's hand as they headed for their room. She called back, "Good night, Peter."

He waved at her, "Night!"

Peter had gone to his room. He kicked off his shoes but kept on his gray hoodie and pants. He walked up to his bed, but bent down and looked under it. It was just empty space. He smirked in delight and walked back toward his door. He turned and aimed his arm toward his bed. Webbing shot out from his web-shooters just under and near the bed. He got down on all fours and crawled to the web. As he laid in it, he was elevated above the floor, but from his neck down was under the bed. He didn't know why he did this. It seemed recently the most comfortable places to be were low to the ground and under things. It made things feel more peaceful. He couldn't do it at home around May, but he knew no one would mind if he did here. He fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Tony woke up from his bed. He turned his shirtless body and was met with Pepper, also just waking up. They both smiled at each other. Tony spoke, "Good morning Ms. Potts."

Pepper returned the statement, "Good morning Mr. Stark."

They kissed each other before they threw off their blanket. They both got ready, one using the toilet while the other showered, brushing their teeth together at the sink, and help buttoning each other's shirts. They both went to the kitchen to find Captain America and the Falcon making bowls of cereal. Thor was there, and he popped some waffles in a toaster with a pop-tart already in his mouth. Black Widow was still wearing her black pajama pants and tank top as she nursed a cup of coffee. Hawkeye seemed oblivious to everything as he walked in the door with a Starbucks cup. Steve turned to Tony, "You're up early."

Tony huffed, "Is that a problem?"

Steve shook his head, "No, but it's unusual. Bruce isn't even up yet."

Tony nodded, "Let's go wake him."

Clint loved the idea, "And Peter! He's not awake either!"

Tony and him high-fived at their stupid plan, but a plan it was. Natasha rolled her eyes as she decided to follow them. They took the elevator to a floor with multiple bedrooms down one hall, just in case one of them wanted to stay over. Clint and Nat went over to Peter's room while Tony went to Bruce's. 

Clint snickered as he reached for Peter's doorknob. He had the biggest grin as the door clicked open. He and Natasha were about to walk in, but then they both stopped in their tracks and stared on in shock and confusion. They heard Tony yell, "Time to wake up Brucey!"

They both look back at each other before stepping back and closing the door. Tony walked back out of Bruce's room with a huge cat-like grin. He looked back at them, and his smirk slipped off his face into a look of confusion, "Where's the kid?"

Simultaneously, Clint and Nat jerked their heads towards his door. Tony arched an eyebrow as he walked over. He reached the handle and turned it. He slowly opened the door to find.....  
No one?

Tony called out, "Kid?"

He stepped closer and noticed white webs all over the underside of his bed. He slowly walked over and crouched down, “Kid? You in there?”

The webs started to move as Peter stirred, “Huh?”

Tony grinned wildly like a fox and yelled, “Hey kid wake up!”

Peter stirred again, “Huh? Mr. Stark? Go ‘way. I’m sleepin’.”

Clint popped a squat next to Tony, “What ‘cha doing down there, Pete?”  
His eyes burst open as Peter finally remembered what he was doing. He called out, “Nothing!” as he ripped open and scrambled out of the webbing.

Clint busted a gut as he doubled over laughing. Natasha snickered while Tony chuckled. Clint choked out, “Wha-what are you doing? Bed too hard for ya?”

He blushed furiously, “No! I just, uh, I just-”

Tony laughed, “You just what, Pete?”

Peter’s lip quivered as he sank into himself. He thought, ‘This is so embarrassing.’

Just as he was about to try to explain again, a pajama-clad Bruce entered the doorway, “What’s with all the laughing?”

Clint and Tony launched into another wave of laughs. Natasha explained, “We found Peter sleeping under his bed in some webs.”

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his nose, “I shouldn’t be surprised. Spiders like to camp out under items that are close to the ground during the winter. He probably couldn’t help it.”

Peter happily nodded. The two goofballs stopped giggling and stated, “Oh!” at the same time.

Bruce sighed, “I’m going back to bed.”

Tony shook his head, “Come on Brucey, it’s morning.”

He shook his head, “Twenty more minutes. I can't handle you guys this early.”

With that, he left. With their amusement died down, the others left as well. Peter got dressed, went to the bathroom, and headed downstairs. The Avengers, excluding the Hulk, were sitting around the tables or the couches and drinking coffee and hot chocolate. Peter smiled and headed towards the kitchen to grab himself some waffles that Steve had made for him. They were light, airy, and delightful. As he cleaned his dishes, Natasha tried to hand him a mug of his own hot chocolate “Here Peter, try some.”

He started blinking profusely and responded in a hoarse voice as if he’s trying not to sneeze, “No thank you.”

She took the cup back and looked down at it, “Why not? It’s just hot chocolate, whipped cream, and a peppermint stick.”

He shook his head again, water leaking out of his eyes and down his face, “No thanks.”

The elevator door opened up to dispense Bruce. Bruce started heading for the coffee maker.

She looked up at Peter, then over to Bruce, and back to Peter. She called over, “Hey Bruce, do spiders hate peppermint?”

He nodded as he placed his cup in the machine, “Yup. Peppermint oil is one of the best ways to keep spiders out of your house.”

Peter tried to profusely swipe at this face as he started to turn around, “Excuse me.”

He bolted out the door to the stairs. Thor called back from his place on the couch, “What was that?”

Natasha sighed, “Turns out spiders hate peppermint,” she looked down at the frothy mug, “More for me,” and drank it.


End file.
